Powerful
by I Smite Thee
Summary: The senshi of time. The mysterious green haired girl with ageless scarlet eyes. She never thought she'd be asked to do something that could cost her the friendships she's acquired so recently or the responsibility she's had for millennia. R&R!! *FINISHED*
1. Prologue: Complicated

Hello there! Yes, I'm back. I know you missed me, admit it! Hehe. If you're a fan of my work, I don't think you'll be disappointed with this one. If you're a fan of Sailor Pluto, so am I! Small world. Lol. Anyway, enjoy this one, kiddies. I'm kind of proud of it.  
  
  
  
Powerful  
  
By SinisterSetsuna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I wish I did, but that's life.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Complicated  
  
  
  
The senshi of time. That is what some call me. Setsuna, Princess of Pluto. That is how others refer to me. Gatekeeper, fate, God, life, death, friend. All names that, at one point or another, someone has said in reference to me or the task bestowed upon me. The complexities of time cannot be explained by mere words. The duty that I must constantly perform can be so difficult that I sometimes wonder if I am enough to handle such a responsibility. I ponder why the job was even given to me, on occasion. In the end, I know all the answers, because I can see them and I control them. Time. A thing strikes fear into the hearts of many and brings comfort to few. With time comes death. The end. But with time also comes life. The beginning. Not many beings see it that way. But I do. I have to. I've seen and done a multitude of things in the millennia I've been around. I've seen wars. I've created wars. I've seen birth. I've caused destruction. But I have maintained the stream of time that would have been shattered thousands and thousands of years ago, if I were not around. I cannot describe the horrors I have witnessed. I cannot describe the joys I have viewed. All I can say is that time is a convoluted thing. Every event that occurs has a consequence in the future. Near future and distant. A sneeze today could result in a tree blowing over tomorrow. Scaring a friend yesterday can result in their heart attack in twenty years. It's all relative.  
  
Most of the time, I do not interfere in the time stream, unless the stream calls for me to do so. The knowledge within me can be dangerous, and using this said knowledge in the wrong way could cause an un-repairable disturbance in the flow of time. Or it could destroy another dimension. The endless interconnections are influenced by whatever I allow or do not allow through the Gate of Time. It is a burden, yes, but a burden that I am content with having on my shoulders. Weary as I am, I would not change my decision of taking up my post watching the eternal movement of time. Although, I do have the ability. Every rare moon, however, someone comes to me with a plea to change an occurrence that they happened to dislike (You see, few people know about me, but the few that do are not just the other senshi. Inside the numerous dimensions, there is at least one person who is aware of my being.). These pleas, almost always get rejected, and are followed with an explanation as to why I cannot do the task they ask of me. Yet, there are other instances, in which, these pleas cannot be discarded. These are the instances that the stream of time authorizes me impinge on, and redirect the flow to reverse the unwanted incident. The time stream knows what it wants, as well as what it doesn't want, and it and only it can change what happens, with my assistance.  
  
I am Setsuna, the senshi of time, princess of Pluto, Gatekeeper, and friend. All things I have been called can describe me. But the one thing I have not been called is the only thing that can truly tell you who I am.  
  
I am simply a human. That alone should leave room for errors. And that alone is the cause of errors. I have emotions that I have worked hard to suppress; yet, I cannot fully be rid of them. I have emotions, and that is why I do some of the things I do, make some of the mistakes I make. I should know by now that in the river that is time, there can be no mistakes. Mistakes can mean the difference between life and death.  
  
I should have known, but I didn't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, you like so far? I don't know where the idea for this came from. I figured that I should write a fanfic about my favorite Sailor Moon character. I'm her little namesake, after all. I'm sorry if this is a bit on the dry side. I had to set the mood, right? I'll just keep telling myself that. You know, for reassurance. I really hope you all like this. Review, people! I can't stress that enough. Arrivederci! Thanks for reading!  
  
S.Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


	2. Chapter 1: Tears

Hello again! Thanks to my two reviewers Galea and M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y for their ever so nice reviews. Don't worry M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y, she's not going to fall in love with Mamoru/ Darien. I would never do that. I'm not the hugest of Mamoru/ Darien fans, although I like him well enough. And if you keep reading (as I hope you will) you'll find out where the story is going. I try not to give too much away at first. No, it's not a romance or a story about her life. Anyway, now, fresh off of Microsoft Word, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Tears  
  
I wasn't planning on fighting in the battle, but I was watching it, in case the fight became too much for my fellow senshi to handle. I didn't think it would, however my many Millennia, watching different wars unfold, was more than enough experience to tell me that things could change at the drop of a dime. Not to mention all of the times I actually fought and the unexpected occurred.  
  
I gazed at the window I'd opened looking down on the raging battle. It was pretty vicious, and my associates were on the verge of being beaten. They were bloody and battered. I figured that it was time for me to go and help, when something more than unexpected happened. I watched, eyes wide open; as Tuxedo Mask took a deadly hit from the enemy and fall to the ground in a heap. It was an odd thing to see, to say the least. I'd never seen him fall like that in the present. I'd seen it in the past, and maybe in the far future, but never in the present. No one else saw him fall, though. I then knew it was time to go down. I was on Earth in seconds.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Moon shouted when she noticed me. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon always developed a case of nerves whenever she saw me. She associated my arrivals with something bad happening, for reasons beyond my knowledge. I never brought bad things, I just knew about them before she did.  
  
"I've come to help," I replied. I shot an attack at the nearest advancing creature. "You better check on Tuxedo Mask." She looked at me in shock. She wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not, I knew, but then she realized who I was and began searching for her beloved.  
  
I unwillingly fought side by side with the other senshi. I was not really one to feel the exhilaration that others feel during a fight. I'm not sure if my coming changed the outcome of the battle, though it did improve the odds. Soon the creatures were destroyed and I prepared myself to go back to my familiar post, the Time Gate. I felt more comfortable at the Gate than I ever would on Earth. I did not know why that was. I started making it a habit to have my Earthly visits as short as possible. I looked over at Sailor Neptune, about to inform her of my departure, when I observed the Inner Senshi huddled around. My conscience told me exactly what they were crowded around, but my flaw told me to go see them anyway.  
  
I stood silently behind Sailor Venus, who was looking over Tuxedo Mask's body, most likely looking for signs of life. Sailor Mars was comforting a hysterical Sailor Moon. Suddenly, Venus gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What is it, Venus?" Mercury asked softly. Moon stopped crying long enough to hear what Venus was going to say. Every instinct inside me knew what she was about to say, and I wanted to protect Sailor Moon from those words. But I couldn't, so I just stood and listened to them, as well.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, Serena," she gulped back a sob. "He's dead." As if Venus's words were spears, Sailor Moon collapsed into Mars's arms. It was one of the saddest things I'd ever witnessed, and I'd seen some extremely horrendous things. My princess was weeping for a reason I'd never thought she would. How come I did not see this before? How come I did not feel it? Was there something wrong with the stream? It was not normal for me not to know an event as vital as this. I could have been able to step in earlier and redirect the attack or warn him. I'd seen the future of the Moon Kingdom and he was in it, so how could this happen without my knowledge? It was my job to make sure the flow of time was unaltered, yet I had a sinking feeling that I failed. I had to get back to the Gate immediately and find out what was going on.  
  
I turned and walked back to Neptune and Uranus. There were unshed tears in their eyes. I'm sure there were some in mine as well, for it was getting harder and harder to see clearly.  
  
"You know where I'll be," I whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wow, never expected that one, did ya? That is way different that her falling in love with him, huh? Hmmmm. Okay, people, you know the drill! REVIEW and REVIEW some more. I'll be back as soon as I can with the next chapter. Even I'm curious to see how this turns out! (Lol, j/k) Email me if you want. Thanks for reading! Aloha!  
  
S. Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


	3. Chapter 2: Emotion

Back again! I'm glad to see you all like this I didn't know it would be this enjoyable when I started this, but.wow! I'm shocked. Well, thank you to my reviewers: Mistal:sadpoemethatreflectme, Galea, ShadowQueen, and, without a doubt, bluephoenix. You all are so nice! Well, here you are everyone, (sorry, bluephoenix, it's another cliffhanger) the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Emotion  
  
I analyzed every inch of the Time Stream with no luck. I could not figure out why I had not seen the death earlier. I used all of the knowledge I'd acquired over the years, yet nothing explained why the stream hadn't shown me Darien's fate. I was plagued with thoughts of the worst kind, not just thoughts that I failed, but I thought, reluctantly, that there was a disruption in the flow of time that I could not feel or see. The steam never refused to show me something I wanted to view.  
  
The most confusing part about it was that I could still observe the futures of other dimensions and worlds. The stream wasn't just blocking off the future, which would have been a problem that I could fix. The stream was blocking me from seeing my future; the futures of those I cared about. This disturbed me in such a way that I was frightened. What if Serena died tomorrow without me being able to stop it? What if the whole planet was destroyed while I sat back, unable to do anything except watch it happened before my eyes? I would rather go blind than be so helpless. These things were not supposed to happen, but then again, neither was the death of the future prince.  
  
"Why won't you show me?!" I screamed at no one. Even if the stream could answer me, I got the feeling that it wouldn't want to. I sighed in exasperation. For the first time that I could remember, I did not know what to do. Staring at the only window that I could clearly see, a terrible nausea washed over me. I knew instantly what it was. Something was wrong with Serena.  
  
As soon as I thought it, I was on Earth, standing in the middle of the park. Luckily, the only person around was Serena, looking as though she hadn't slept for a while.  
  
"What is the matter? Are you all right?" I silently prayed, to anyone who could hear me that nothing would happen to Serena without me being able to do something. The last thing I needed was my not only failing my task as Gate Keeper, but failing to keep my princess safe.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I'll ever be," she said softly. Then she let out a sob that seem to come from the very depths of her soul. My first reaction was to comfort her, so I held out my arms, and she fell into them, crying with her whole body. I could feel her hot tears through my clothing. We stood there for a moment, her crying, me waiting for her weeping to subside so I could inquire as to why she summoned me. It would have broken my heart to hear her cry, but my heart was long broken from the pain of so many others like her. You could almost say that there was no heart left to break, but I hated to think that way.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." She shuttered as she attempted to subdue her tears to reply.  
  
"But-but there is something you can do," she stuttered. "That's why I called to you." I had no idea as to how she managed to call to me. I didn't think it was the right point to ask, though. I looked at her with pure curiosity playing across my face. There was no way I could help until I figured out what was wrong with the stream, and, horrible as my current progress was, that didn't look like any time soon.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can bring him back! You have the power to do it!" I let out a slight gasp, for I was taken aback by the passion with which she said these words.  
  
"Bring him back?" I repeated with more confusion than I meant.  
  
"I know you can do it! Luna told me all about what you're capable of." I let what she said sink in. The sheer impossibility of it was almost laughable. It was true I had the power to bring him back, but I also had the power to stop time, however I never did that. It would be abusing the gift given to me.  
  
"I-I cannot do that, Serena," I said as calmly as I could manage. In reality, my fingers were trembling as I clutched my staff. How could she ask such a thing of me?  
  
"But why not? You control time!"  
  
"I don't control time, Serena. Time does as it pleases. I simply monitor the stream to make sure that nothing obstructs time's passing."  
  
"You have to do this for me!" The desperation in her voice was so thick it was radiating in the air. I couldn't bear to deny her what her heart wanted most, but I had to think about what changing the past would do to the stream.  
  
"I cannot do it."  
  
She grabbed my arm, gently yet firmly. "Please, Setsuna. I can't live without him." Tears threatened to overcome her again as she stared directly into my eyes. Shining sapphire met cold scarlet as she pleaded for the life of her love. My persistent emotions welled up within me, floating around in my head, distracting me from what I had to do. How could I deny her this? How could I meddle with time?  
  
"Please, just think about it," she started to walk away, then she paused and looked at me once more. "I need him, Setsuna." I watched her go. In all the years I'd observed the time stream, I never cried. All the wars, deaths, destruction, none of it caused tears to fall. I'd been trained to be immune to human feelings, and that's how I was. But as I watched Serena make her way out of the park, I felt something drift slowly down my cheek. I reached up with a trembling hand and touched it.  
  
I was crying. I began crying with so much vehemence that I fell to my knees. I felt like I would not be able to stop. I felt weak. I felt defeated. I felt powerless. I was feeling things that I hadn't felt in so many years.  
  
I felt human.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whew! How's that? Has it lived up to expectations? I hope so. Tune in next time, folks. You know where to find me! Thanks for reading! Adios.  
  
S.Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


	4. Chapter 3: Choices

Welcome back! Yes, yes, I know I made you wait a day, and I'm sorry for that. It was my fault, really. Thanks again to Galea, for the review. You are too kind! Here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Choices  
  
I watched Darien's death over and over. If only I had known! If only I could have stopped it, Serena wouldn't be asking me to do something I was trained not to do. I wouldn't be feeling things I hadn't felt in millennia.  
  
My sense of duty was conflicting with my sense of loyalty.  
  
It was so frustrating. I'd never known the Time Stream to block off a certain part of itself. I could almost taste my ignorance. There was so much I didn't know about the stream, but it was the worst possible time to learn something new.  
  
All I could think of were the repercussions of saying yes to Serena. So many things could go wrong with changing the past. It could not only change our future, but it could affect the futures of other dimensions. A rip could be made in time, causing a leak between worlds. A creature from a place extremely different from ours could wreak havoc in Tokyo, all because I altered destiny. I could not be responsible for the destruction of an innumerable amount beings and locations. I would not be able to live with the guilt. I only touched the stream when there was something obstructing the flow, or when it sanctioned me to change something. I never, ever changed something because I wanted to. Those reasons alone would have made me instantly say no to Serena, and that would have been the end of it. Except my heart, my cold, broken heart, refused to let me turn my back on Serena, when I was the only one she could turn to. My illogical heart battled my rational mind, all because of Serena.  
  
I kept picturing her sad, blue eyes as she pleaded for the life of her love. I could almost feel her tears on my clothes again, as if she was there, at the gate, crying in my arms like before. The situation was becoming more than I could handle. The stream, the death, the princess. Everything became a jumble in my head as I searched my brain for an answer. I always thought I could handle anything that was thrown at me. All I found was confusion attached to unanswerable questions. Why was the stream blocked? How was it blocked without my knowledge? Why did the prince die? How could he die and still be in the future? Why was the princess asking this of me?  
  
I suddenly found an answer to one of my questions. Maybe the prince was in the future because I chose to bring him back. That still didn't explain why I hadn't anticipated his present death. However, even if I did choose to bring him back, I would still have to deal with the consequences of deciding to do it now. The Time Stream was strong, but a slight gust of wind could annihilate it all.  
  
However, my bringing him back might not have been the reason why he was in the future. Some unknown force could have brought about his rebirth. I moaned. That was logical, as well. Just when I thought I had an answer, another one came along and added more confusion to my already fatigued brain.  
  
The risks were too great for me to say yes, but the risks were just as great for me to refuse. I worked my hardest to maintain the stream. I'd also worked my hardest to be friends with Serena. She'd give her life to save Darien. I'd give my life to save hers.  
  
I stared at the emptiness that used to be so imminent. It scared me incredibly not being able to see what was in store for the ones I cared about. I hated surprises.  
  
I sighed. I made my decision.  
  
***********  
  
Almost done, folks. Two more chapters. All right, then, review, review! I'll be back. I promise not to make you wait too long. Maybe.heh heh heh.  
  
S.Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


	5. Chapter 4: Control

Hey, hey, hey! What do you say? How's everyone doing today? (Wow, isn't rhyming great?) Yes, you are forgiven M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y, all is well. Lol. Thank you GeneralFro for another fantastic review. Anyway, I come bearing gifts. Can you guess what it is? That's right, it's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Hope you love it!  
  
Chapter 4: Control  
  
  
  
I made the necessary adjustments to the Gate and stepped in. Disbelief about what I was preparing to do set it. Once I changed the past, I would have to go through this turmoil again if something didn't go right this time. I would have to do what I had to do, and get out without being seen or cause more problems than I originally had or I'd run the risk of permanently damaging the stream. I tried to block out my troubled thoughts and focus on my task. I was going to make Serena eternally happy. I was saving the future King of the Moon Kingdom. Those reasons should justify my playing with time. I knew they didn't but I told myself this, anyway, so I could keep my attention where it needed to be.  
  
When I stepped out of the Gate again I was faced with the battle from days before. I closed my eyes. I knew exactly what was happening without even looking, that's how many times I had watched it. Sailor Jupiter hit, Neptune blocks, Venus's chain, and Mars's fire attack. I knew what was being said, where someone was bleeding, and who was crying. I watched all of it play from my memory, so I didn't have to watch it in reality. Those stupid emotions were threatening to get the best of me once more, but I couldn't let them control me. Not when something so important was on the line.  
  
I stood on the soft grass, eyes closed, with thoughts tumbling around in my mind. A tear squeezed through my shut eyelids and drifted down my cheek. I ignored it, and willed myself not to let another one slip by. When I knew the time was right I took a deep breath. Through my clouded vision, I saw the creature preparing to hit Tuxedo Mask. Then, with all the strength I could muster, I turned towards the masked warrior and shouted: "Tuxedo Mask, look out!"  
  
His head jerked up just in time and he jumped out of harm's way. I tried to steady my breathing but my breaths were coming out like gasps and sobs. I turned back into the Gate, mentally preparing myself for the mess I was going to have to clean up. I'd done what Serena asked me to do, and now I was going to have to face the consequences.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, don't cry, but there's only one more chapter after this. *ducks as a Sailor Pluto doll comes flying at her head * I'm sorry! I know some of you liked this. Savor what is left, people. Haha! Be back soon with the end. Sayonara!  
  
S.Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


	6. Chapter 5: Relief (end)

Hi, hi! Thanks to my newest reviewers: Pele's Worshipper, Bonnie-Shae, Mistal:sadpoemethatreflectme, and as always, Galea. Well, this is it. The end. * tear * It's-it's been fun. * wails * I don't want it to end! No! No! No! * suddenly dragged off by Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter * Hey! Wait! I didn't introduce the chapter...!  
  
Chapter 5: Relief (end)  
  
  
  
I gazed at each part of the stream, as I had done when I was looking for answers previously, hoping that I wouldn't find a rip so large it stretched through several dimensions. But there was nothing. The stream was fine. In fact, I could see our future again. I stared, dumbfounded at the Moon Kingdom that I couldn't see moments prior.  
  
In changing the past, I brought back the future.  
  
I couldn't understand why, though. The only explanation that I could think of was the stream reacted to my choice before I even made it. Darien's death was something that caught the stream off guard. That was why I hadn't seen it in time. This confused me, since I was under the assumption that the stream knew exactly what was going to happen to all within it. I suppose nothing is all knowing.  
  
I smiled. It was a genuine smile of relief. I knew that, at any point, something could change the course of time, but I didn't know that time didn't like to be changed. The stream wanted me to bring Darien back. That was why it blocked off the future. It wanted me to see that Darien had to live. Or the future wouldn't happen.  
  
I wish I'd known that so I didn't put myself through all of the mental berating.  
  
My smile grew wider until I started to laugh. The Time Stream threw a temper tantrum. The very thought was so ludicrous that I just had to laugh. I always considered the Time Stream as conscious, but throwing a temper tantrum was something that even I wasn't prepared for. I guess, no matter how much experience and training one could have in their field of expertise, there are still some things they have to learn. I was one who, in spite of everything, had more learning to do.  
  
I opened a window to the world where the people I cared for most resided, and smiled still. They were so blissfully unaware of the events that had transpired. They had been extremely close to being caught in a continuous time loop and had no clue about it. That was how circumstances come about, though. I'd saved them countless times and they never knew. And I will never tell them.  
  
I didn't fail as I thought I had. Funny how occasionally that works out. It would have been better if I hadn't panicked, but I had, and with good reason. I could deal with that. I managed to fulfill my duties as a member of Queen Serenity's court and my duties as the senshi of time.  
  
I should know not to second guess the Time Stream.  
  
I should have known, but I didn't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was able to fight of those renegade senshi and I'm back for some closing comments. So, that's it. Was the overall story satisfying? I tried my best. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers once more; you guys are the greatest. Umm.thanks especially to bluephoenix, The GeneralFro, and Galea for their ongoing support. If you liked this and want to read more of my writing, I'll be coming out with some new stuff soon, including another possible Sailor Moon fic. If you want to read something now, there's always my pride and joy: Vicious (although, this one was more successful than Vicious, therefore, it's probably better, but Vicious was my first story here and...I'm babbling aren't I?) Thanks again for reading. Ciao!  
  
S.Setsuna  
  
HeliosGirl@sailormoon.com 


End file.
